Wubb Girlz: This is Our Time
Wubb Girlz: This is Our Time was a concert tour by The Wubb Girlz that was held between March and September of 2017. This was The Wubb Girlz last and final tour as they retired as a band shortly after the tour. However, two years later, the group made a comeback reunion concert tour to commemorate their tenth anniversary as a group called, Wubb Girlz: 10th Anniversary Celebration. Set List (A montage of the Wubb Girlz throughout the years performing. Then, the Herb Brooks locker room speech scene from the Miracle before the USA vs. USSR hockey game is shown: Herb: Great moments are born from great opportunity. That's what you've earned here tonight. Every one of you. And you were meant to be here tonight. This is your time! Now go out there and take it! Then, firecrackers explode and lights flash from the above as the Wubb Girlz rise from the stage as the audience cheers and a slow fanfare plays. The Wubb Girlz look around themselves and then take off their sunglasses. They slowly walk forward to the stage. They then take out their microphones and start singing....) * Can You Feel It? (Children in Need Version) (Afterwards, Shine holds up a sparkling torch as Shimmer and Sparkle hold her up. Shine: This is our time! Our time is now! Are you ready, (insert city)?! The audience cheers.) * Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/The Love You Save/I'll Be There * Ben (feat. Wubbzy, Michael Ortiz, and Glitter Ortiz) * Change in My Life/People Change * Beat It (feat. Michael Ortiz and Luna Loud) * Black or White (feat. Luna Loud) * Billie Jean * Wubbzy Wiggle * The Way You Make Me Feel (featuring Lori Loud) * Dance Dance Party (feat. Wubbzy, Widget, Daizy, and Walden) * Dancing Machine (feat. Jenny Wakeman, Panthy, and Danriella) * Heal the World * Earth Song * Man in the Mirror (feat. Jacob Pisen & Michael Ortiz) * Sing a Song * Don't Cry, You're Beautiful * If I Never Knew You * Shake Your Body Down to the Ground * Encore Medley: La La Means I Love You/What a Wonderful World/This is It/This is Our Year Tour Dates * February 6-12- Staples Center, Los Angeles, California * February 21-25- American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida * March 3-5- Amway Center, Orlando, Florida * March 13-19- The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, Michigan * March 23-26- Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan * April 2-8- Carrier Dome, Syracuse, New York * April 6-9- Camp Wannaweep, Middleton, Ontario, Canada * April 14-16- Prudential Center, Newark, New Jersey * April 20-23- Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * April 27-May 1- KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, Kentucky * May 4-10- Neyland Stadium, Knoxville, Tennessee * May 17-21- Beacon Theater, New York City, New York * May 24-31- Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York City, New York * June 2-8- Luna Park, Coney Island, New York City, New York * June 12-19- Olympic Stadium, Montreal, Quebec, Canada * June 22-25- José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum, Puerto Rico * June 29-July 4- Verizon Center, Washington, DC * July 8-15- Wildwood Convention Center, Wildwood, New Jersey * July 21-23- MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey * July 28-August 6- O2 Arena, London, England * August 10-13- Cedar Point, Sandusky, Ohio * August 18-20- Nationwide Arena, Columbus, Ohio * August 23-26- Wuzzlewood Theater, Wuzzlewood * August 28-September 4- Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena, Los Angeles, California Personnel Shine: lead vocals Shimmer & Sparkle: secondary vocals Wubbzy: vocals Luna Loud: guitar Lincoln Loud: bass guitar Rainbow Dash: guitar Mabel Pines: keyboards Sunset Shimmer: vocals, drums Lori Loud: backup vocals Applejack: percussion, backup vocals Sally Pisen, backup vocals Jacob McKnight- percussion, vocals Michael Ortiz- backup vocals Danriella: vocals, keyboard Panthy: vocals, guitar Glitter Ortiz: backup vocals, guitar Jenny Wakeman: vocals and dancing (Dancing Machine only) Minerva Mink: backup vocals Category:Concert Stuff Category:Concert Tours